Sake:
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Hijikata-san was never drunk; he was just feeling a bit queasy…
1. Chapter 1

**Sake**

The kimono seemed heavier she remembered it was. That was exaggerated for her like; it tighted her hips too much and restricted her legs' movements in order to make her to walk with short steps and keep the spine upright to avoid her head fell behind because of the weight of the hair ornaments.

When she came in the room she felt seen by all from Shinsengumi as if she was a porcelain doll shut up in a showcase. Her cheeks turned into pink, faint with the crimson from the kimono.

A few flattering comments caused she ran away to the corridor.

After she closed the door, silence embraced her and filled all with serenity spilled onto its cloak.

She looked at a wonderful moon under which a silhouette was lightening delicately. His eyes were lost in the lights of the city that seemed one thousand cicadas flying through the street at midnight.

Hijikata-san stood up, staggering from side to side with out his normal grace. He walked in zigzag until he fell down in front her. She used her own body to muffle the fall, using her arms like a soft surface where to accommodate him.

Her eyes opened too much when she felt Hijikata-san was inhaling her cherry aroma so near from her shoulders. A warmth sensation covered her whole body as a torrent of summer rain. She felt paralyzed by a delicious poison but denied outright to leave to a tired bee without pollen. Soon, that slid went up in right line through her neck, stopping over her cheekbone.

The lieutenant hands touched every hair of her again and again. Those fingers acted slowly and carefully to contradict the intention to mess up her hair.

When she breathed, a sweet essence came into her; maybe it was the sake tormenting her lover once again; maybe her own essence trying to seduce him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered slowly, pushing her hips against him, "I'd eat you right now".

She was like a feather which shines in front of the sun light and Hijikata-san was the bird which looks magnificent while set out a delicate fly until get lost in the infinity. She was scared to pull off his wings; she was scared to force him to descend solid ground but there wasn't an eternal fantasy. She preferred to make him descend and avoid his fall in the darkest forest.

She stretched out and moved him away in order to see him all flabbergasted with the body lie down onto the floor. The fall hurt but when she faced his glace, it was even more.

She'd always seen lieutenant's cheeks pale, but now she would never forget the joy to see his crimson dye in the lamp light.

"I'm sorry Hijikata-san," tears fell down through a white path, she cleaned the sensation with the kimono and let the slider door open.

"My my, someone has drunk too much, don't you think so Chizuru-chan?" she nodded, giving him a smile full of beg which he understood immediately, "guys, let's take Hijikata-san to headquarters."

Sanosuke and Okita came next to him, each one picking up an arm. Saitou-san snorted furious, having to take the weight of three drunk men, he and two friends else.

When they left behind the entrance of the tea house, she knew that in the following morning all the magic made in a few seconds would fade away completely. He'd forget the slow words whispered in her ear and then she'd beg he didn't remember the chills under her clothes. She would get up early to prepare tea for him and everyone as well, praying Kami-sama for their hangover wouldn't so uncomfortable. It'd be complicated, but a drinking night had been one of the bests in her whole life.

* * *

_I have a surprise for all of you; I'll continue this story, the only thing I ask to you is a review (more reviews more work from me). Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sake (2)**

Early in the morning, Chizuru woke up to put the shoulders on the wheel at the kitchen. The first duty of the day was grind the green and dried leaves of the tea until get a fine dust of strong smell but still pleasing. While the firewood was emaciated in the mouth of the starving fire and the water became hotter, her little snow-white hands devoted to finish the stardust, letting it pervade on her skin softly.

When she could not foresee the sun awoke its gold light in order to caress her cheeks warmly; she answered to its kindness with a pearly smile. The dewdrop fell slowly like nostalgic tears through every tiny leave in the garden.

Teacups held on distant in the table in front her and the silence made emphasis on that quiet morning. Since she left the comfort of the futon there hadn't been any soul who strolled in headquarters or even made a dashing sound from the other side of the corridor.

She turned off the bonfire and withdrew, passing by Shinsengumi Headquarters.

When she arrived to the first room of her path, found Heisuke sleeping over the futon which was made a mess while he hugged a pillow by a protective way, something like little children lost in their sweet and peaceful dream.

In the second room, Shinpachi and Harada-san were fighting in dreams, Harada with his fist on Shinpachi-san cheek and Shinpachi-san with his knuckle over Harada's abdomen. The scene was pretty funny, well as she could hear the matter was related to the last piece of fish at dinner. When she looked at a sideway, she could see Saitou-san in fetal position, trying to keep himself from the cold due to a blanket owned by his two friends. Her cheeks turned into a pale pink, becoming watchwoman as kind as a mother. She settled the three males into a fairer distribution –going against the unconscious anger of more than one of them- and put the blanket onto their naked chest in order to shelter everyone from the coolness of the morning.

Finally, with the masculine aroma still present in her nasal ducts, she came to the last part of the path.

When she saw the slid door in front her felt her blood frozen and her saliva descended upon her throat hardly. She knelt down and left the tray next to her. Chizuru knock the door of the room and without waiting for an answer, by sliding the door open carefully the little girl showed a perfect dexterity. The dark in which the room plunged was sinister, but at certain degree could be comfortable too.

At the end, a body under the futon let her admire the beat of his breathing. His eyelids hid by a suspect way the beauty of the purple color of his eyes, as thick as the same ocean and the storm torturing the seagull song.

She walked slowly and when stayed next to the insipid silhouette she placed the tray on the floor, setting out to the kitchen.

"Who let you come in?" said with husky voice, Chizuru turned white with fright. The girl in question could imagine what near his sword would be from her throat even shaking skin.

"Gomensai, I only came to leave you the tea and…"

"Don't say anything else, just stay there a bit more."

A painful sensation crossed Hijikata's head, pushing him to hide the glance from the pitiful light beams, the ones that start being naughty, and gate crashing from the window. His own image in the middle of the deep of night arrived like taboo that betrayed him very often. He put his hands on the head to contain the suffering but Chizuru's silhouette was in there, resounding like one thousand bells at noon.

"Chizuru!" he shouted suddenly.

"H-hai Hijikata-san?" replied, insecure about herself.

The silence got a kingdom which ruled ephemerally and inconvenience came as well, looking forward to sink them until the last corner of its land.

"What the hell is the mark you have on your neck Chizuru?"

* * *

_If you like or dislike it, just lemme know (suggestions, sues and others are very welcome); I don't bite, just leave me a review and make me happy today please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sake (3)**

If by any chance, Kami-sama answered her prayers, she would beg him to disappear at that moment and the earth ate her all in one go. The interrogative gaze over her eyes and the silence were a dangerous combination that destroyed Chizuru from inside, slow and deviously. She tried to turn the look in another direction but the sensation of those eyes kept being reflected in her as a mirror.

"It looks recent," commented while Chizuru seemed to faint, breathless.

It was uncomfortable, too uncomfortable.

As soon as her fingers started doing knots on the clothes so clumsy, a knock on the door rang outside, asking for permission to enter.

"Come in!" Hijikata said with a tone of lead on his deep voice.

Chizuru relaxed her shoulders immediately, letting them to descend with an ephemeral sigh. Hijikata raised an eyebrow while a new person was added to the conversation.

Heisuke snuck next to Chizuru, keeping his gaze with the corner of the eye over the girl, who answered with chills down her spine and shivering her snow-white skin. Heisuke put a hand over Chizuru's shoulder, trying to make her feel comfortable anyhow.

"Could you leave us a moment?"

The girl in question nodded, standing up from her knees to make a little reverence a few second before going out from the room.

The echo of the knock sounded for a while before the warm smile of the teenager would be changed suddenly for a naughtier one and provocative of the anger of Shinsengumi lieutenant.

Heisuke cleared his throat before talking.

"Did I interrupt…something, Hijikata-san?" incurred on the mocking with the tone his voice.

The lieutenant clenched his fist in low; if something could bother him it was about leaving business incomplete and that wouldn't be an exception.

"At all," cut off as cold as always.

"Hijikata-san, if you wanna get off with a girl you shouldn't be so rough, otherwise you could scare her and…"

"Heisuke!" shouted, recovering his role.

"You haven't come just to pick on me, right?" said the black haired guy maintaining the composure, feeling a vein on his temple beat to the very exorbitant rhythm.

The minor changed his façade into a more serious one, and sat down on his knees. He swallowed hard, slow and uncomfortable, even deep within.

"It's about what happened last night…"

* * *

Chizuru ran to her room, sliding the door close with no gentleness. Her hand held her head to feel the crimson warmth that dyed her skin. She looked for a mirror and centered his attention over the red mark –standing out- placed above the beginning of her collarbone.

The girl sighed weary without knowing how she had overlooked the presence of that little 'problem'. After thinking hard on the different ways to hide the evidence of the last night she decided to use flowing hair, option which would not get everything worse.

Apparently, it would take a few days until it fade away, she would've had to be careful to avoid someone misunderstood it.

* * *

An urgent reunion was called at night, it seemed everyone suspect a bit of what it was about, except her and it made her to feel more uncomfortable. She tried to ask more than once to satisfy her curiosity but the silence was the only answer.

She put the tea in front of every person in the room with a reverence in every time but no words to join the mechanical action. When she arrived the last place in corner of the room her breath stopped froze suddenly. Hijikata kept an eye a few seconds before turning the glaze in other direction. Chizuru thanked him but the bittersweet feeling was still there.

"How much is it, Harada?"

Everyone looked at the red-haired man, who kept the session more taciturn than no one before while he held his head with the index in a deep though. Finally after a complete meditation, he decided to answer cold and firm.

"Thirty thousand."

The domino effect was on the whispers of conversation among the members of Shinsengumi. Drinking was inevitable at that time when it could be one of the safe hobbies, but drinking until get nuts and get a big bill to pay in a night wasn't funny for anybody.

"However, Kimigiku-san has proposed a saver way to pay the bill…"

The air become more gelid than she remember but that time the difference was the fact that the snow wasn't guilt of the slow blood circulating in the veins.

"Talk now, Harada," Hijikata ordered.

The guy in question decided to face the tiny girl resting on the corner of the room. Feeling his eyes on hers, she swallowed hard hoping it wasn't about what she had begun to think about.

"Chizuru, may you like to work at teahouse with Kimigiku-san?"

"Ehhh?"

"It's only while we find a better way," said Harada, rubbing his arm against the back of the neck as nervous as her, "I promise it won't be long time."

"Woa! Chizuru will be the best hostess in the house!" cried Heisuke, passing the motion of his sempai cheerfully.

"I wouldn't mind to go there if you were the one serving me tea personally," added Okita, making color the cheeks of the oni woman into an equal crimson.

"If any of our members would involve on the matter it would arouse people suspicious, "paused, "on the other hand Chizuru is a key element not seen before and no suspicious as well. In my opinion is the best action we could take," agreed Saitou, drinking his tea slowly.

"I apologize for involving you in our business Yukimura-kun," said Sannan-san, paternal gaze on his eye.

"I-ie, if I can be useful for Shinsengumi in any way then I'd be glad to."

Then all the heads turned on Hijikata-san direction. His anger was showed on his crossed arms on his chest. She could see how his fists became paler due to the force applied on them.

"Do as you wish," finished, going out to his room, sliding the door close.

It had definitely hurt his proud.

* * *

**Don't throw tomatoes at me please! The update was supposed to be on July, but things happened and it couldn't be that way. Well, I hope you enjoyed as I did by writing. Reviews, ne?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sake 4**

The first mission of the day was simple. The sunshine was the signal to begin the day and she handled the housework with no problem but things started going wrong since the first moment she opened the main door of the headquarters. Chizuru knew that what was coming would make of her life something even more complicated.

The noon sun didn't help at all to dissimulate her discomfot and it seemed that the sensation was mutual with Yamazaki-san, who went with her until a corner nearby the teashop and then faded away in the silence of shadows, telling her to count on him any time she needed. Even if his tone of voice was reliable, she couldn't avoid shivering due to the situation.

She swallowed hard without losing the brave to put a foot on the building. The smell of incense flew through her nose immediately almost hypnotizing her with its sacred essence. She set out to the first room she saw while indiscreet eyes were put on her back after every step. It was like if someone would throw out cold water to her treacherously.

The place reminded her of a dollhouse. Decoration on the walls was a masterpiece from every angle it would be seen, the flowers on every room, the girls dressed in beautiful kimonos…

Then Kimigiku-san cut her thoughts, showing her aristocrat bearing and kind smile.

* * *

Heisuke appeared on the Shinsengumi headquarters out of breath. In the main door, Sanosuke and Shinpachi observed him but no one was capable to stop his way. They shouted his name more than once to get his attention but the only answer given was his silhouette fading away in the corridors.

His marked steps ceased on a corner, missed the place and returned clumsily. He slid the door open to enter with no education and yell upon vice commander who jumped in his place due to the sudden of the matter.

"Oe, Hijikata-san you're a demon to let Chizuru go that place!"

"Heisuke-kun, please calm down," Kondou-san begged, trying to avoid a negative reaction of the man in question.

"Heisuke, weren't you the one who wanted her to go in first place?" The dark haired man asked with irony.

"I know! But leaving her at the mercy of pervert men has already changed my mind!"

* * *

After a long rummage through papers and spill ink over some documents, his concentration reached its limit. He cursed Heisuke for ruining his nice afternoon but he cursed himself even more because his lack of common sense had taken everything wrong. It was a pain in the ass.

The vice commander never though he could ever help a woman not even once in life, no matter what the reason was. When his conscience defeated his pride he decided to go to the teashop (he definitely preferred to call it teashop instead of something as indiscreet such as okiya) as a client once more, unlike that this time he would ask for the company a maiko named Chizuru.

He reserved a whole room and waited the oni to come and give him the owing attentions.

After a few hours of waiting he started to feel restless. The street lights began to glow in middle of crowd while the sound of shamisen went through the walls.

Finally, the girl turned up dressed with one of her best clothes. Every rose embroidered on the silk fabrics was overshadowed by the beauty of her pale face. Her crimson lips, her eyes dyed with pastel shadows and flushed cheeks were too much for one man, including the demon of Shinsengumi.

"Hi-Hijikata-san…"

"Che, just imagine I'm another person and serve me some sake."

She looked uncomfortable but even so, she nodded and carried the tray until where he was. Her kimono tangled up with one geta and all liquor spread on the carpet. His reflexes allowed them to turn over in the air before their bodies reached the floor. The ache in his back hurt like hell but was successful enough to stop the girl's impact and hold her in security.

Everything was right until the very moment he looked up. His palms rested on two mounds in the thorax of the brown haired girl. The crimson dye on her face only emphasized the need to move his extremities from that place but before he could assimilate anything, the tragedy came slow and inevitable.

* * *

The same day the return to headquarters was obliged due to the agitation caused. The dense atmosphere chased him everywhere he went, torturing him every moment but the worst part came when the slid door opened to show a girl holding a tray on her hands. She walked nervously, making a sound graceless with the shaking of teacups. Everyone stood in silence, the gloomiest they had ever heard.

Even the leaders felt the tightness when the door closed that moment. Everyone had seen the scene in the teashop with no exception.

"I've heard some rumors about Hijikata-san; they say he likes to spy maikos on the teashop," Okita came out with, smile as broad as mocking. On the other side of the room whispers broke out. The first piece of dominoes had fallen and the effect spread slow but deadly around vice commander. Okita had dug in the demon's tomb deep, too much that no one could see the end of it.

"I never thought Hijikata-san could be a pervert," Heisuke confessed, bringing a hand on the back of his neck nervously. In response the person in question made him quiet with his devil glance.

"E-etto… Hijikata-san was searching me only for drinking a cup of sake with him... I'm sure you're misunderstanding…"

At the back of the room, Sanosuke and Shinpachi spat out the tea that until a moment ago they drink peacefully. Shortly after, Saitou put a hand on his face, cleaning the liquid that made his hair stick to his forehead. He was holding himself back from drawing his sword because his patience had already reached its limit long ago.

"Ah! That's worse than I imagined, Hijikata-san is a lollicon!" Okita yelled, covering his mouth with his hand in a false act of surprise.

It was the first time in which the Shinsengumi men saw that impenetrable armor fell to pieces.

* * *

_Ok, I've already gotten the idea that some strange things are happening in my house tonight. I hurried up the translation and I'm so scared that I will make my way to bed right now. Please, leave a review and make me happy, it's free X)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sake 5**

For several days at the Shinsengumi headquarters, it had imposed a curfew for the only woman who lived there. The drastic action included, among other things, avoid approaching to the lieutenant's room unless someone accompanied her, and return from the tea house escorted by Shinpachi and Harada.

It had been a week since the last time she saw Hijikata and the blush on her cheeks still persisted. She had tried to clear up the misunderstanding and only was able to mess things up even more. Hijikata tried to apologize but Heisuke always found the way to stop him. When it was time for dinner, Saitou offered to take the tray of food to the lieutenant. The gentle attitude from ever member of the Shinsengumi had settled even more doubts about the scope of her little accident.

The first day, she could manage things with vast constant mental effort and motivation. However, after the second time it was a torture. When she was preparing for a new day in the tea house, Chizuru could only smile when she saw a crowd through the window as Harada and Shinpachi started a fight to prove who had the coolest muscles. More than once, she had to leave the room to prevent that a war went beyond the porch of the tea house.

The only private moments were when she was changing clothes. It seemed the pressure from her shoulders faded away while she left her provisional escort behind the door. But those nice moments of freedom ended up as soon as Kimigiku helped her to tie the obi around the kimono and the escort appeared, more worried than fifteen minutes earlier. Fortunately, Kimigiku used her talent for seduction and she managed to distract them long enough to runaway by the back door quietly.

Gradually, the company the escort, curfews and runaways became a routine that tortured Chizuru day after day and within a week the resignation began to be attached to her lexicon. However, a mysterious wind blew that night and brought disgrace to her life again.

* * *

"Souji, don't you think this issue has gone too far?" assured Hijikata in the question and clenched his fists in the sides. "I agreed your boyish conditions to avoid messing up things more, but… shuting me up in my room is excessive!"

"Nothing is excessive if it means the security of Chizuru-chan!" he answered, indignant.

At the back of the room everyone nodded in agreed at the same time.

"A lollicon will never stop until it fills its instincts!" Heisuke yelled, changing his voice to keep the anonymity while he hid behind the silhouette of Saitou. Even in his provisional shelter, a devil gaze could reach him and send chills down his spine.

"C'mon Toshi, it won't be forever. I can bet this mess will end up soon!"

Hijikata pulled his ponytail, carrying anger on every strand of hair.

"Kami, give me patience."

* * *

Fortunately, Harada and Shinpachi were on patrol on the other side of the suburb, whick left her be free from distractions. Meanwhile, the rest of the Shinsengumi was holding an important meeting in the headquarters so, she had to survive by herself for the rest of the evening. However, although the luck seemed disposed to her favor, that night had begun with an embarrassing mishap. As soon as she made her way towards the hall and start working, a strong wind lifted her dress and revealed some curves that couldn't be shown. The accident managed to increase her work with the gentlemen and also got her rivalry with some of the maiko.

On the summer it was common for the number of customers to increase, but that time it was excessive. Sake in the wine cellar began to miss and the tea house was full. However, the customer who had gone that night had such importance that Kimigiku decided to give her the rest of the night to serve him and the best room to do it.

She slid the door open, her eyes still focused on the floor and the tray. Two cups and the most expensive sake awaited the moment to end their silent anonymity.

"Please forgive me for the delay. I hope you can be indulgent with me," she spoke and closed the door behind her in silence.

'You're pathetic, oni-woman," a voice came from the back of the room. When Chizuru turned, she could see a spiral of smoke flying elegantly from the gold edges of a pipe.

"Ka-Kazama-san ..."

"Hmp."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" her voice turn so comical and absurd that it brought a genuine smile to Kazama's face.

'If you treat a customer this way, I must say I AM disappointed with the service."

If the intimidating image of the head of a clan wasn't enough to shake her being, becoming the host of one oni could stop her heart completely and break her will to keep her mission any time.

"So, are you going to serve me sake or not?

Chizuru swallowed hard and nodded slowly. She walked again with the shaking of the tray louder than her breathing.

'I'm an oni, but I don't bite," he formulated sarcastically, trying to joke, but he couldn't make Chizuru answer as her concentration focused on the sake.

The smell of nicotine perfumed every corner of the room and caused her a slight dizziness. Chizuru waited a second before she knelt down, left the sake aside and walked towards the balcony. When she open the window the distant murmur from the crowd showed up with a breeze that gradually consumed the suffocating smell of nicotine and left the warm summer air instead.

* * *

After midnight, the dancing silhouettes in the light faded away until the row of the wood was left as the only memory.

Chizuru went with his client taken from his arm until they reached the entrance hall. The tension on her body couldn't disappear. Despite the endless litany with the company of Kazama, time was helping to Chizuru. The relief she felt to join the blonde to exit couldn't compare to anything.

"Thank you for visiting us," Chizuru said politically. Without longing her escape, she stepped towards the stairs, but her wrist was held before she had fulfilled her mission.

"From this very moment, I will be your danna, even if you like it or not," he sentenced firmly to her ear while his arms wrapped around her.

"Ehhhhhhh?"

Kimigiku magically appeared greeting her from the other side of the room. Chizuru looked at her, calling for help in the glass of her irises, for a denial of what she was hearing. The woman shaped a smile on her crimson lips and then laughed o her kimono. Shortly after, she nodded in response to the uncertainty of Chizuru.

If it hadn't been for the support she received from the body of the blonde, her unconscious body could've ended up on the carpet in a profusion of fear, nervousness and sake.

* * *

_Guys, seriously I don't know if I should keep writing this story (into English). The reason is that after every update, I get fewer comments and it makes me think my story doesn't worth at all. I'm getting tired of working in vain so, this can be the last chapter of my story in English. Thanks for reading to this point!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sake 6**

Chizuru woke up with an awful hangover. Like if she had drank all the sake the night before. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw the silhouette staying by her side like a loyal shadow. The brown-haired girl rubbed her eyes and the mist that covered them faded until she could recognize to Yamazaki, smiling with his usual cold empathy.

"Y-Yamazaki-kun!" she exclaimed, standing up from her place.

"How do you feel Chizuru?"

"I-I'm fine."

Every time Chizuru treated with Yamazaki, she knew in advance that the silence between them would be normal. However, that time, it had turned uncomfortable. When she gazed up at him, the oni noticed something that since the very first the time they met, she never saw. It was a soft blush. It seemed something wasn't going alright.

"Can I ask you something, Chizuru?"

"Yes, s-sure Yamazaki-kun."

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

Chizuru felt her world destroying. The images of the memories from the last night came to her mind suddenly and made her words to become babbles with no sense.

"What do you mean, Yamazaki-kun?"

The oni girl swallowed before a chill fell all over her spine like a waterfall. Luckily, it was the same boy interrogating her who cleared the puzzling meaning from his question.

"Harada and Shinpachi took you back to headquarters and Kimigiku-san came along with them."

"Etto… By any chance, did Kimigiku-san say something important?"

"She said that there was a little mishap with your clothes while you were walking downstairs. After that, you were unconscious."

Probably at that instant Chizuru's soul came back to her body and then she could breathe again. She was thankful with Kimigiku-san for omitting the truth behind her 'accident'.

"I remember now. I was carrying a tray and couldn't see the floor. Then, I stepped on my clothes and fell. What a clumsy girl I am!" she laughed with nervousness. It was hard to sound convincing for him.

"It would be the best for you not to go the mission today. Take the day off to rest."

Chizuru nodded in silence. The things happening to her in the last days were making her older. Maybe she would get some wrinkles if she kept that way.

* * *

Chizuru didn't hesitate to return to her daily activities as soon as she affirmed to Yamazaki she was perfectly fine. She hadn't convinced him too much but he agreed to let her go with the condition of avoid overwhelming work.

However, her daily tasks seemed to be scarce. Food was enough to feed a whole army; she even found a tray with breakfast waiting for her out the room. The headquarters were clean, even shone, but they were empty. It was almost if like a ghost town was nesting there. Yamazaki had gone to a mission as soon as he was sure about her physical integrity. Everything pointed she was going to be a bit bored, thinking about the facts of the night before. Instead, she decided to watch the rain of cherry blossoms in the back yard. She laid down on a rug and let a state of relaxing to conquer her whole body. The breeze touching her skin and the brush from the cherry petals chased all worries away.

"Chizuru," said a husky voice, "Wake up."

The oni girl obeyed the voice slowly, like if time had never existed. She saw a hand in front her that offered its help to stand up. She accepted and the cold stuck on her back as she was leaving the warm from the rug. The brown-haired girl gazed up and found the lieutenant smiling with kindness. A few seconds later, his spell faded and Chizuru realized she had been sleeping under the cherry blossom until sunset. The crimson rays spilled on the walls to leave a bloody path as the sun hided among distant hills. She had spent the whole day sleeping while the men from Shinsengumi were on a mission. She was on trouble.

"Hijikata-san, I-I was only…"

"Let's go inside. The party can't start without you."

Chizuru was disconcerted. She was unable to hide her shock with her wide eyes.

"A party?"

"The guys wanted to organize something special for you. It's to reward your hard work."

The brown-haired oni wanted to ask more questions but when she tried to, the lieutenant had already stepped into headquarters. Chizuru followed him, eyes focused on the wooden floor. His back built a wall between them and at the same time, it gave him an authoritarian aura at every step. He stopped at the dining room and slid the door open. A light came out from the room, like water spilling everywhere.

"You should enter first," he suggested. His soft voice enchanted Chizuru and his amethyst eyes impeded her to disobey the order from the devil lieutenant.

"H-hai."

When she stepped in, Shinpachi and Sanosuke welcomed her of sudden and took one of her hands between theirs. Chizuru jump due to the shock like a cat. However, she preferred to forget it to follow her provisional bodyguard.

There were full dishes and sake smell entering into her nostrils trying to drunk her. From all the stuff in the room, she couldn't get her eyes away from something. A precious black and magenta kimono captivated her with its colorful flowers; it was almost a rainbow rising from the sleeves or an imperial garden. The obi was like a night crossing the clothing and it gave born to a waterfall of cherry blossoms on the back.

"It's yours," Saitou said, no emotion in his voice.

Chizuru was speechless, searching for an answer.

"It's a gift for Chizuru-chan. Everybody thought it would fit you and we were right. Even so, I must say it was hard to decide," Heisuke smirked, satisfied with his speech.

"B-b-b-b-but I can't accept it. I don't deserve it."

"Please accept it Chizuru-chan, it's a gift from the bottom of our hearts," Harada affirm before taking her chin with his index, "You don't want me to dress you, right?"

Her blood went up to her head. Even when she knew it was an innocent joke like others, she would never be getting used to them. Finally, she nodded. Her eyes shone and the red color in her cheeks turned more intense.

"Thank you so much guys. It's beautiful."

There weren't any words coming from the men, only a kind feeling flooding the dining room just as the sun was dying. Everyone sat down as usual, ready to devour everything in front them.

"Oe Chizuru-chan, I would've loved to see you fallin' from the stairs last night. It must've been really funny," Okita said next to her, loud enough to let everyone hear their conversation. Her face turned crimson but she preferred to ignore his provocations. "Luckily, nothing serious happened. It would've been a shame to lose my favorite toy."

A sudden cough came from the lieutenant to keep silent to the naughty Okita. It sounded almost like a death warning.

"Mah, I guess that if something serious had happened, Hijikata would've been willing to kick our asses one by one. I'm glad you're fine."

Unison laughs filled the dining room with joy.

"It was our fault you were hurt, Chizuru-chan. A reward was the very least we could do for you."

She saw each men and found smiles and smirks on their faces. The oni finally gazed at the most raging eyes in the room, purple eyes shining like stars.

"Enough talk, can we start to eat? I'm starving and I bet I could eat all fish from Japan on one bite!" Heisuke yelled. He was absolutely proud of his appetite.

"Nah Heisuke, how can you say that when you're not able to eat your vegetables?" Shinpachi said, a mocking smile on his face.

"It's not your business, Shinpatsu!"

"You're still a child Heisuke, don't be an ass!" Harada joined to the conversation and to the game 'bother Heisuke as much as you can'.

A few seconds later, a war of chopsticks, used like provisional swords, began. Everyone tried to catch the biggest portions of fish. Then, all men were fighting for the survival of the strongest, for the honor. Everything was as usual and it comforted her.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan," Okita called her, sitting next to her.

The girl in question turned. When the brown-haired guy knew he had her attention, he watched nearby to make sure nobody would interfere in their conversation. Then, he went to her ear.

"The one who organized this party was Hijikata-san," he paused to enjoy the shuddering from her body. "This will be our secret. So, if you say something about this, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Chizuru swallowed due to his warning but at the same time, she smiled. She admired the lieutenant's monotonous pose while he defended his fish portion from the hands of all the men. She held the kimono tight on her arms. She would do anything for those people, no matter if she had to sacrifice herself because the girl wanted to be useful and stand by their side forever.

* * *

_I bet I look like a panda right now. I spent the night cooking for the New Year party in my house and writing this. I'm so tired X_X_

_I'm really sorry for my selfish attitude the previous chapter (I won't abandon the story, seriously). I didn't realize I was being mean with the ones that follow the story. Please, forgive me._

_Happy New Year guys! Read you on 2013!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sake 7**

Chizuru departed for Tea's house earlier than usual. Kimigiku-san had told her that Kazama Chikage probably wouldn't show there that night. So, her duty focused on helping others with their work.

In the dressing room she noticed the presence of new kimonos which she admired all in detail. Then she saw the crimson rays from sunset enter through the windows. It was about time to wear her outfit, the one she was starting to refer like a cute uniform. She searched her clothes inside the drawer where the brown haired girl used to keep them but there were only a few cherry blossom petals left on the bottom. Chizuru was getting mad, searching everywhere in the room and the result was the same emptiness.

"You won't find it honey. I myself throw your kimono out. "

"Eh? But it was a marvelous kimono."

"Your danna ask us to get rid of your old clothes. Instead he brought all you see here especially for you. Feel free to wear them as you please," the older woman smirked, covering her crimson lips with the sleeve of her kimono, "From now on, you will only look after Kazama-han."

"Wasn't I supposed to help the other girls?"

"Oh my bad, that was a white lie," Kimigiku-san talked more informally, "Kazama-san wanted to keep tonight's event as a secret from you."

"So, this is a date, right?"

Chizuru heard a laugh from her older. She had a bad feeling about the entire evening.

"Didn't you think it wasn't normal for the hall to be empty?"

The brown eyed oni felt like if a bucket full with cold water fell over her head and slipped towards her feet. The empty and super clean place hadn't been just a mere coincidence.

"Something else, Kazama-han wanted you to wear the kimono behind you tonight. Try not to stain it. It would be a shame to throw such a masterpiece away."

* * *

"What amazing manners! I'd been waiting two days for you my fair lady to come and serve me some sake and now you arrive late. Shall I complain about it?" Kazama said sarcastically from the darkest side of the room.

"I'm sorry Kazama-san," she closed the door. Chizuru was having trouble to control the shake of her hands even for the easiest stuff. The brown eyed oni walked towards the blonde and left a tray with exotic food for him.

"I knew it would suit you. The color of the dress enhances your peachy cheeks," the praise brought a deep crimson to her face. Then there wasn't a way to hide her shame, "Actually, I guess I'm eyeing my bride-to-be."

Just before her eyes would open wide because of the fright, the door in front them slid open. Chizuru hid herself behind Kazama by instinct and he smiled full of joy due to her reaction. The brown eyed girl held the fabric of her dress with all her strength, like a feline does when it's on the top of a tree with no turning back.

"Chizuru, today I'll escort you back to headquarters," the jet black haired man spoke, searching around for the girl.

However the inevitable came.

"How do you dare to show your face?" Hijikata yelled, pulling out his sword. The blade of his weapon allowed the blond oni to see his own reflection on it. Kazama stood calm and smirked. The oni's reaction was declaring a bloody war.

"I have the fucking right to do whatever I wish, after all…"

Shortly before the bomb would be set free, Chizuru put her hand over the mouth of his danna.

"Hijikata-san in brief I'll bring a new bottle of sake. Please wait a moment," she said formally, like if the lieutenant were a client of the place. Then Chizuru took Kazama from his hand and led him with her until their shadows faded away behind the slide door.

The young girl felt her heart beat go wild while on her side the man stopped to break her touch. Chizuru turned to his direction with all her courage focused on face him. She was expecting him to be mad at her but the smile (almost turning into a loud laugh) that the girl found left her speechless. She didn't understand a bit of what was happening over there.

"Kazama-san, is everything right?"

"That stupid man isn't willing to give up," he stopped, cutting the distance between them. The heat from his body made Chizuru get goosebumps from feet to head. The blonde brushed her cheek with his thumb so delicate like if the girl were a porcelain doll.

"What do you mean Kazama-san," she played fool.

The man took her hands among his. The warmth coming from the rough skin of his was like feeling the summer breeze on her hands and his smell mixing with the air was a poisonous perfume stabbing her senses, driving her insane.

"This."

All of sudden her lips became prisoners underneath his. Chizuru already knew that such a thing wasn't right but she couldn't release from him, from the enigmatic spell spreading all over her fragile body.

"Chizuru, what the hell is going…" Hijikata spoke without finishing his statement. A furious spark within his eyes became a wild amethyst fire burning everything without mercy.

The kiss of the blonde turned his passion on after the arrival of the lieutenant. It seemed that the blonde man loved to add combustible to the fire and play with it. Chizuru tried to escape from her prison with all her will but once again the strength on her wrists denied her the precious liberty from him.

"Let her go!" Hijikata ordered, ultimatum on air.

"I'm Chizuru's danna, you fool. From now on you have no more authority over her while I'm by her side."

A while ago, Chizuru thought that having two men fighting for her love would've been really romantic. However, in the paradise of her mind there weren't swords, super oni powers nor war. She was in middle of both enemies at the mercy of them. Nothing could go worst, at least, that was her last thought until that Kimigiku-san walked through the door with the rest of the members of the Shinsengumi joining the action.

She was going to die.

* * *

_ Yey, finally a new chapter! This story had to join the "23/07" update for my B-Day. What a tradition I got XD_

_Please, reviews!_


End file.
